What's In A Name?
by We Thought It'd Be Funny
Summary: Yuri Lowell woke up, expecting his day to progress normally. Well, as normal as his days could go, at least. But it looks like fate has seen fit to throw him another fastball. One that even he couldn't have seen coming.


I'm only going to say this: Bandai-Namco should have never given certain people this option.

2013 EDIT:

Two-point-oh, baby! This is the director's cut!

...Well, not really, but you get the picture. Some minor edits here and there. It was in need of a bit of tweaking.

So, enjoy!

I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

Sincerely,

Funny.

* * *

Yuri groaned as he stretched the kinks out of his body, prepared for yet another day of disappointment, secrecy, lies, and plenty of sword fighting.

"Big day, today. Gotta find a boat that can take us to Desier. Here's hoping luck actually smiles on us today. Y'know. Instead of glaring." he grumbled, still half asleep.

Yuri left the room, yawning slightly, his sword beating slightly against his leg.

Around that point was when things started to get weird.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!"

Yuri sighed, and tightened his grip on the scabbard's strap, preparing to get another loudmouth a piece of his mind. This was the third time this week this had happened, and Yuri was seriously entertaining the idea of a haircut. But, this wasn't the time to think about this. As he stated to loosen up in preparation for a fight, he thought it was too early in the morning to be dealing with annoying, pompous, arrogant-

…Karol?

Yuri felt his mouth drop open as he watched to co-founder and boss of Brave Vesperia jog up to him, smiling as if he hadn't just insulted Yuri.

"Well, what are you doing, standing around here for? Healer #47 and Ms. Fanservice are already looking for a boat! C'mon!"

And with that, he turned his back and started jogging away,

But rather than go looking for a boat, Yuri started to look for everybody's favorite prankster and (sometimes) helpful to the cause archer.

* * *

"You think he'd stand out more." he sighed as he checked the town for what had to be the twelfth time, looking for a telltale swish of purple, or really, just looking for the color purple in general.

"This town is too pastel for my taste…" he mumbled, turing his head around to look again.

"You're not gonna find a boat here." A voice chuckled. Turning around, he saw just the person he'd been looking for.

Raven.

"Just the person I've been looking for." Yuri chuckled as a smile crossed his face.

"Really now? Well, how can 'ol-"

He never finished his sentence, as Yuri had just delivered a stunning uppercut to Raven's chest. Not taking any chances, he grabbed him, and pinned him against the wall, and when he hit it, he let out a rather undignified yelp.

"Geez, Pretty Boy, what's gotten into ya?" he whined, rubbing his side a little.

"Just cut the crap and tell me wether or not you paid them to call me that." Yuri growled, glaring at Raven.

"Call you what?" Raven asked, one eyebrow now up.

"Pretty Boy." Yuri replied, his voice carrying a slight edge.

"But that's your name!" Raven replied, eyes now wide with fear.

"Don't lie to me, Hobo!"

Yuri stopped and let go of Raven out of shock.

What did he just call him?

He stared at Raven, fully expecting him to complain about the comment, but he just dusted himself off and ran.

Yuri stood there for a full minute.

It couldn't be.

Estelle.

"Healer #47."

Karol.

"Headache."

Repede.

"Arf, Arf."

Rita.

"Pyromaniac."

Judith?

"Ms. Fanservice."

Raven?

"Hobo."

He swallowed hard, and tried the ultimate test.

Yuri Lowell.

"Pretty Boy Lowell."

His eyes widened, and he choked. He took a deep breath, and yelled in sheer agony and frustration.

Elsewhere, a rather unoriginal teenager was laughing his rear off at his rapier wit, controller in hand as he guided Yuri, or rather, Pretty Boy, through his new life.

* * *

It should go without saying, but I'm pretty sure a few of those names wouldn't work.

2013 EDIT:

...And that'll just about do it.

Catch ya later!

Please Review!

Sincerely,

-Funny.


End file.
